


Как Бекки Тэтчер

by lachance, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017





	

За завалом раздавались взрывы, свод пещеры сотрясался от ударной волны.

— Еще один взрыв, и им некого будет вытаскивать, — Красный Робин с сомнением посмотрел куда-то в темноту наверху. — Они точно пытаются нас спасти, а не угробить?

— Это твои люди, — Дэдшот раздраженно пожал плечами, устанавливая детонатор. — Спроси у них.

— Мы слишком глубоко. Слой земли глушит сигнал, — он пытался установить связь раз за разом последние часа два, но все напрасно. Последнее, что еще работало — неизменный маячок GPS. Правда, теперь этот маячок вполне мог стать причиной его смерти. — Но не глушит инерцию, к сожалению.

Стены сотряс новый взрыв.

— Не паникуй, — динамитные шашки в желтоватом луче фонаря смахивали на тотем. — Эти шахты взрывали годами. От еще одной порции взрывчатки стены не рухнут.

— Технически...

— Тихо, — он поднял руку в воздух, призывая не отвлекать его, и опустился на колено, склонившись к завалу. Будто пытался расслышать сквозь толщу камней голоса. — Кто твой подрывник?

Тим поморщился. 

— Мы не используем...

— Красный Робин, — кажется, Дэдшот отчетливо скрипнул зубами, — ты слышал вопрос?

Ответить он не успел — ударной волной из-под свода пещеры выбило пыль, мелкие — пока еще мелкие — камни застучали по полу, один из них с силой врезался в плечо. Тим ахнул, но отвлекаться на боль было некогда, в следующую секунду над головой захрустели деревянные перекрытия.

— К черту, проехали, — в три шага преодолев расстояние между ними, Дэдшот дернул его на себя и оттащил к ближе к стене. — Слышишь? Взрывы приближаются. Если не сдохнем под завалом, то выясним, кто в твоей хýевой команде пытается нас убить.

— Может, — с болезненной усмешкой проговорил Тим, покорно прижимаясь спиной к стене, — это твоя хуева команда.

— В моей команде все умеют обращаться со взрывчаткой, Красный Робин, — Дэдшот навис над ним, вскинув руки, и даже из-под маски голос звучал устало. Будто он сам себе пытался это доказать.

Тим нахмурился, но ответить не успел — взрывной волной оглушило, ошметки камней царапнули по лицу, Дэдшот коротко, низко простонал что-то от боли, потому что весь удар пришелся ему в спину — костюм защитил его, но не погасил инерцию взрыва полностью.

Тим вскользь подумал, что его бы таким убило на месте, а потом стало не до мыслей — разобрал смех.

— Копай, копай, мальчик! — голос Харли Квинн, отражаясь от стен, пробивался сквозь остатки завала глуховатым, искаженным, но не узнать его было невозможно. — Не заставишь же ты девушку брать в руки кирку?

— Заткнись, Квинн. Еще разок эта дыра выдержит?

— Ты про пещеру или эту шлюху?

— Оставь свою клоунаду при себе.

— Клоунада? Кто сказал «клоунада»?

— Эль Дьябло, ты сможешь расчистить остатки огневой волной?

— Мне Черного Паучка средней прожарки, пожалуйста!

— Заткнись, Харли.

— Да ты сам заткнешься, если нам придется говорить Уоллер, что мы случайно сожгли Лоутона.

Дэдшот отошел в сторону, отряхиваясь от каменной пыли, и принялся разбирать взрывчатку. 

— Так кто из них, — осведомился Тим, — хороший подрывник?

— Заткнитесь и вытащите нас отсюда! — Дэдшот вместо ответа сложил ладони рупором и выкрикнул так, что, даже несмотря на перебранку, отряд должен был услышать. — Пока сюда не явился детский сад Красного Робина, — закончил он уже тише, быстро, умело разделяя динамитные шашки.

— Мой детский сад...

— Флойд! — крик Харли перебил их обоих. — Твоя сладкая девочка принесла тротил, Флойд, так что вечером можешь меня отшлепать.

— Заткнись, Харли, — раздалось из-за завала уже в три голоса. — Все готово, Паук? Лоутон, отойди, мы взрываем!

Дэдшот прижался к стене и жестами велел Тиму сделать то же самое. С другой стороны завала переругивались люди и рушились тяжелые камни. Кого-то придавило, Квинн то ругалась, то хохотала, кто-то обменивался быстрыми, лающими командами. Тим все закрывал лицо ладонями и ждал последнего взрыва. С оглушительным грохотом один из самых крупных валунов просто покрошился, и Отряд вошел внутрь.

Ободранные и пыльные — выглядели они ничуть не лучше, чем он и Дэдшот. На линии слышались сплошь хрипы, но без завала был хоть какой-то шанс пробиться и выяснить, где Титаны. Харли повисла на Лоутоне, целуя и оставляя красные следы помады на маске.

Тим отошел в сторону, пытаясь усилить сигнал и понять по карте пещер, где еще им ждать завалов. Среди чужой ругани он едва услышал, как Харли подобралась со спины и повисла теперь на нем. Он пошатнулся — она была выше, а возможно, и тяжелее, но устоял, а она вцепилась ему руками в плечи.

Карта не подгружалась.

На линии слышались сплошь помехи.

Квинн хохотала на ухо: «Оставайся, мальчик, с нами, будешь нашим королем».

Тим осторожно расцепил ее руки и повернулся к Дэдшоту, пытающемуся стряхнуть пыль с наручей:

— Я ошибался. Твои подрывники знают, что делать. Поможем друг другу и дальше?

Из-под маски послышался недоверчивый смешок.

— Ты что, предлагаешь нам работу, Красный Робин?

— Всего лишь карту, — сказал Тим. Харли смеялась. Остальным до них не было никакого дела. Дэдшот выжидал. — Карту и помощь моей команды, когда мы до них доберемся. У меня, — он хмыкнул, — тоже неплохие подрывники.

— Черт с тобой, — долго Дэдшот не раздумывал, — собирайте свои игрушки, мы выдвигаемся!

— Я буду Бекки Тэтчер, — Харли все хохотала, перезаряжая тяжелый дробовик, — кто из вас, психопаты-рецидивисты, мой Том Сойер?

Миссия продолжалась.


End file.
